Games for No Kid
by Nik-Drak95
Summary: Realmente no pensó que llevaria su broma tan lejos... menos cuando tiene a su merced a nada mas y nada menos que el capitan hitsugaya listo para ser sometido a sus más oscuras fantasías.[One shot, OC, Lemon]


Hola, este One shot va dedicado a Lara y Gaby... Sé que lo van a leer par de niñas pervertidas ;). Se ubica en el final de la lucha contra Aizen un año más tarde. Gracias a Dalia por su inspiración...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Games for No Kid<strong>

* * *

><p>Tōshirō Hitsugaya, capitán de la décima división del Gotei 13, entró a la sede de la Cuarta división con paso lúgubre. Detestaba ir a ese lugar no por Unohana o Isane... sino por la tercera al mando, la insoportable Tsubaki Hino. No podía entender como una mujer tan infantil, agresiva y molesta podía trabajar en el escuadrón encargado de sanar a los heridos. Los rumores corrían que Hino había llegado con mucho esfuerzo a su puesto ya que admiraba profundamente a la pacífica Unohana... pero Shiro sostenía que esas dos no se parecían ni en el blanco del ojo. (NA: JAJAJJAJA ILUSO) Varios de sus compañeros habían alegado que Hino debería estar en el escuadrón 11 por su fiereza en combate y agresividad, pero no. Ni Unohana ni ella habían aceptado el cambio.**  
><strong>

Nada de eso era lo que realmente lo irritaba de esa chica que aparentaba unos 18 o más. Sino su actitud con él. No paraba de tratarlo como a un niño a pesar de que solo le llevaba un mínimo de tres años (lo cual le hacía preguntarse realmente cuantos años tenía "la camelia de fuego", el apodo dado por su nombre). Si tenía suerte entregaría el papeleo y se iría sin siquiera haberla visto.

Como si el destino se hubiese reído de él, al pasar por el pasillo una de los _fusuma, puertas deslizantes de madera y papel, se abrió con un estruendo y salió con cara de recién levantada Tsubaki Hino. Por su cara y la de Matsumoto por la mañana, podía apostar que ambas y varios tenientes más se habían ido de borrachera por ahí. Pero aún así ella se fijó en él como un gato lo haría con un ratón. _

_- ¡Shiro-chan! ¿ Has dormido bien?- le palmeó la cabeza como a un cachorro.- Mira, ten un caramelo, te ves algo triste._

_- No soy un niño. - mordió las sílabas solo molesto de verla allí_

_- Kya, Shiro-chan Kawai...- le ofreció más caramelos.- ¿ Acaso has venido a visitarme? ¿ O te perdiste de Matsumoto-san?_

_- ¡Maldita sea! Que no soy un niño. ¿Acaso no ves que ya he crecido?- dijo apuntándose. _

_Ahora aparentaba lo que en el mundo real serían 15 o incluso 16 años, aunque claro Hino no parecía impresionada._

_- Pero Shiro-chan siempre será un bebé. ..- sonrió malévola mente la chica de pelo escarlata y ojos dorados._

_- ¡ Puedo tranquilamente demostrarte que ya no soy un niño! _

_- Ohhhh, ¿ en serio?_

_A pesar de que la sonrisa de gato Chesire le advirtió que algo estaba maquinando Hino, no se esperó que lo tironeara dentro de su habitación y cerrase de un golpa el fusuma. Hino puso su mano sobre su boca para callar la sarta de insultos por parte de Hitsugaya y se mantuvieron quietos. Varios integrantes del escuadrón pasaron pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido._

_- Te apuesto, Shiro-chan, que si te comportas como un hombre, no volveré a molestarte en lo que me quede de vida.- susurró Hino con su evidente malicia saliendole hasta por lo poros.- Pero si yo gano, todo se volverá peor._

_Toshiro lo dudó por un momento, pero nada más tenía que ser el mismo con su madurez y capacidad y superar la prueba de Hino, entonces dejaría de molestarla. Parecía hasta perfecto._

_- Acepto. ¿ Cuál es la condición según tu opinión de ser un adulto?_

_- Debes aguantarte y hacer las cosas que haría un adulto sin horrorizarte o irte como bebé por tu mami._

_Hino sonrió aún más. Esto iba a ser tan fácil y era tan divertido molestar a Toshiro. Con sus ojos celestes y fríos y su pelo blanco, le gustaba verlo enojarse. _

_- Ok.- dijo secamente Hitsugaya asumiendo la victoria e inckuso añadió con burla.-Muestrame lo que hacen los "adultos"._

_Hino cayó sobre sus labios mordiendo y besando con maestría. Tomó las muñecas de Shiro y las colocó encima de su caveza sosteniendolo de ahí sin permitirle moverse. Toshiro al principio se resistió al sentir la invasión pero recordó la apuesta y le devolvió el beso. A medida que pasaban los minutos le parecía mucho más placentero. Hino ingresó su lengua y acarició su paladar sin apartarse para respirar. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con los besos húmedos que se ahondaban a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Hino se irritó al ver que Shiro no se ablandaba así que decidió molestarlo en un nivel superior._

_Sus besos descendieron sobre el blanco y suave cuello de Hitsugaya que inclinó la cabezadándole un mejor ángulo. Mordisqueó su lóbulo y cuello dejando oscuras marcas en su piel mientras se acomodaba encima de su pelvis con las piernas abiertas. Se meció encima del chico rozando levemente su entrada con el pene de Shiro separados por las telas de sus respectivas ropas. Hitsugaya se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Parte de él quería que ella siguiese con eso, la otra quería apartarla. Hino veía por fin su victoria y se detuvo._

_- Solo tienes que pedir que me detenga.- le ronroneó al oído. _

_Él negó con la cabeza incapaz de encontrar su voz y Hino siseó de la frustración. Este chico le estaba pidiendo sacar el armamente pesado y ella iba a dárselo por terco. Desanudó su Shihakushō e hizo lo mismo con el de Toshiro. _

_- ¿ Qué es lo que estás haciendo? - tartamudeó Hitsugaya enrojeciendo._

_- Si no quieres continuar. .. - siguió mientras miraba fijamente el miembro del capitán. _

_Para ser tan joven tenía un buen tamaño. Y ella se relamió al pensar lo que podía llegar a hacer con él si seguían. Al no ver signo de debilidad en el albino s3 inclinó adelante y tomó el duro eje entre sus manos. Hitsugaya gimió al sentir la lengua de Hino pasar por su punta lentamente torturando. Podía ver la expresión de Hino desde allí, saboreando su pene y eso lo hizo endurecerse aún más._

-Mírate, - ronroneó Hino contra su mientro al ver salir una gota de líquido preseminal.- Eres tan depravado, Shiro-chan... ¿ Qué diría Momori si te viese así?

La boca de Hino lo envolvió completamente mientras con una mano acariciaba una y otra vez a lo largo. Podia5 sentir su lengua jugar alrededor de su piel y lo volvía loco. Sus caderas comenzaron a empujar contra su boca al ritmo de su succión. Pero Hino se apartó bruscamente dejando a ambos recuperando el aire. Su boca seguía cerca de su miembro y veía un brillo adormecido en los ojos amarillos de la subteniente.

- Sigue.- le ordenó con voz ronca empujando la punta de su pene contra su boca.- Hazlo...

- Shiro-chan.- gimió ella volviendo a lamer con necesidad.

Se estaba excitando, podía sentir su entrada húmeda al verlo de ese modo. Quería terminar de corromperlo ella misma. Él no se había movido desde que había empezado a torturarlo... tal vez era hora de enseñarle más. Se alejó causando un bufido de frustración pero sentó a horcajadas arriba de él.

- ¿ Quieres que te haga acabar? - le susurró contra su oído mientras lo lamía causando más gemidos.

- Si, sí. - No paraba de gemir mientras empujaba su pene contra su pierna.

Ella rozó su miembro con su húmeda entrada y el chico volvió a mover las caderas tratando de recobrar el placer que le había dado.

- Eres un niño malo.- se empaló con el miembro e hizo girar su cadera en círculos arriba de él.

Mientras salía y entrada de Hino por los movimientos de ella, Hitsugaya veía a los firmes y enormes senos de la chica rebotar frente a él. A pesra de que siempre le había molestado ello, notó que un deseo crecía en él y no se negó a seguirlo. Agarró con firmeza la cadera de Hino y se hundió en ella hasta el fondo, en ese momento se giró y quedó encima de ella. No perdió tiempo esperando a que saliese de la sorpresa y tomó uno de sus senos entre sus dientes succionando con fuerza a la vez que entraba y salía de ella con rapidez y dureza.

- Ah, Hitsugaya.-arañaba su espalda Hino y arqueaba su espalda ofreciéndole sus senos en bandeja.- Así.

Los chupones en sus senos se oscurecieron y el siguió aumentando el ritmo hasta que una punzada en su miembro hizo que todo su cuerpo comenzara a estremecerse de placer de arriba a abajo. Pudo sentir las paredes de Hino ordeñando su pene y ella gimió su nombre al alcanxar el climax. Hitsugaya se apartó al sentir tanto placer y salió de ella terminando en el desnudo vientre plano de Hino.

- Eso fue... - se silenció viendo el líquido viscoso en la piel de Hino.

Ella se veía atontada y algo adormecida . Así se levantó y algo incómodo por lo que acababa de pasar se puso la yukata. Volteó una última vez antes de salir y sintió una punzada en su pene al verla desnuda allí. Se ruborizó al pensar que quería repetirlo, quería volver a enterrarse en ella. Pero Hino no parecía dar signos de conciencia. Salvo cuando él estuvo por cerrar la pierta que oyó decir:

- Perdí. ..

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya estaba firmando unos papeles y sentado contra el escritorio hace más de tres horas. No porque no quisiese levantarse, sino porque si lo hacía todo el mundo notaría el tremendo problema que traía consigo en sus pantalones. Maldecía a Hino por ello. Se había encontrado una vez más pensando en esa tarde y no podía liberarse como las otras veces porque Matsumoto estaba al rededor suyo todo el maldito día.<p>

- Taicho, no se ve bien.- le había dicho su teniente y por supuesto que no.

La puerta se abrió y él gruñó. ¿ Qué diablos tenía que hacer uno para poder masturbarse en paz? Iba a mandar a Matsumoto a la recalcada concha de Hino cuando se dio cuenta que justamente era Hino quien estaba en la puerta. Pensó que probablemente le diría una broma y faltaría a su apuesta, pero lo sorprendió una vez más.

-Hitsugaya-taicho.- se mostró formal ante él por primera vez.- Los tenientes y subtenientes estan en el bar de Seireitei, Matsumoto-san me envió a informarle que...

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de decirle lo que había venido a decir que Toshiro había cerrado la puerta con llave y la había recostado en su escritorio boca abajo tirando todos los papeles. Ella trató de voltearse pero Hitsugaya la mantuvo de esa posición.

- Shiro-chan. - se quejó al sentir que le arrancaba la ropa y no poder verlo.

Shiro metió sus dedos en su entrada encontrandola más que resbalosa.

- ¿ Tú también lo querías? - preguntó Shiro torturandola con su pene en suentrada.

No esperó respuesta y se enterró en ella chocando sus caderas contra sus nalgas. Pudo verla arañar la madera y eso lo excitó más aún. La penetró una y otra vez con dureza escuchando sus gemidos reinar en la habitación.

- Shiro, si, más fuerte.- le rogaba con las uñas clavadas a la mesa indefensa y sin poder hacer nada. Toshiro aumentó el ritmo y sintió los espasmos de ella al sentir el orgasmo. Probablemente todo su escuadrón la había escuchado pero no le importaba ahora. Estaba desesperado por acabar.

Ella lo notó y le marcó un segundo orificio arriba. Al meterse éste era más estrecho y lo apretó dandole más de lo que había imaginado. Se enterró y salió de ella más rápido y fuerte. Podía escucharla debajo suyo sin contenerse rogandole por más. Entonces su semen llenó el orificio y los espasmo lo recorrieron arriba a abajo. Se sintió libre al fin se sentaron exhaustos. Hino no parecía entender la palabra vergüenza porque desde su posición él podía ver su entrada llena de lo que era su semen. Se puso duro su eje de solo verla y ella sonrió antes de decirle:

- ¿Quieres apostar algo?


End file.
